


Day Three: Cooking

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Day Three of Keitor Month: Cooking!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Three: Cooking

The only thing Keith knew how to cook was random lizard over a campfire. So when he was faced with salmon and a stovetop, he had no idea what he was doing. Well, he knew how to cut the salmon. But he had no clue what to do after that. At all. Which was slightly embarrassing, given that he had offered to host his and Lotor’s fifth-anniversary dinner. He really should’ve thought this through.

As of now, his salmon was burnt, the pomegranate sauce was chunky, and the asparagus was gray. Lotor was going to arrive in 5 minutes. Would Keith have enough time to defrost something?

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off and Keith realized he didn’t turn the stove off, he turned it up on the salmon. The fish was on fire. He grabbed a towel and the pan-handle quickly, running to the sink to put the fire out. The salmon was black and charred and Keith knew dinner had no hope.

Just as the flame died down, no longer prickling the hairs on Keith’s arms, a door slammed open, Lotor standing there with wide eyes and alert, prepared for any number of emergencies. Keith blushed as Lotor pieced together what had happened.

“I could’ve helped, you know.” Lotor smiled warmly, hands sliding along Keith’s to help trying to scrape the charred salmon off the pan. “Just had to call, dearest.”

Keith blushed even more. “I thought it would be easier. We can order pizza.”

“Marry me?” Lotor asked suddenly, turning his head sharply to take in all of the details of Keith’s face.

Keith’s head also shot up from looking in the sink, somehow both paling considerably and blushing even brighter. “What?”

Lotor seemed to realize what he asked, as he too blushed. He stammered, “Well, I was planning on asking during dinner, but it seems I couldn’t exactly wait. We can -- I have the ring in my pocket. We can wait and talk about it --”

“Yes.” Keith interrupted softly, smiling wetly. He threw his now-wet arms around Lotor, wetting the shirt at his neck. “Yes!” He affirmed before locking his lips with Lotor. 

When they both came up for air, Lotor and Keith both smiling broadly. “Well,” Lotor began, “what pizza would you like?”


End file.
